


Lingering Smoke

by TheRoseGalaxy1995



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseGalaxy1995/pseuds/TheRoseGalaxy1995
Summary: A poem about a girl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Lingering Smoke

The smoke bellows from her lungs in great heavy clouds  
Filling the night air with scent and memory  
Ashes Ashes we all fall  
She is tall and dark and  
Present  
In a way that few things are -  
A statue illuminated in a flash of light

A building storm wrapped in a leather jacket  
Wielding a dripping paintbrush and a smoking pool cue

When she walks away  
She leaves you believing in violet auras and fairy wings  
In crackling lighting between her fingertips  
So far past burning she's  
E l e c t r i c 

The cold night suits her  
Wrapping itself around her like a warm embrace  
Dampening the sound and leaving trails of moonlight dancing on her skin  
She fills the street with a presence louder than life

She makes smoke trails linger and last  
Thick murky moments of memory  
She has a habit of turning intangible moments and metaphors into solid fact  
The streetlights are heavy  
Shadows wrap solid arms around swaying hips

When she turns away  
She leaves you with afterimages steaming under your eyelids  
Blinding you to facts like gravity and speed limits

She's kinetic  
Weightless  
Fantastically Possible  
And  
Indisputably abstract

When she leaves for the last time  
She leaves you with a blinding darkness blooming  
Behind your eyes and under your ribs  
And the stale taste of smoke lingering on your lips


End file.
